Miles To Go
by Anam-Cara
Summary: Monk struggles with his inner feelings when his whole life is altered; Sharona's life hangs in the balance
1. Part 1

Title: Miles To Go brAuthor: Kristin brE-mail: autumn_rain86@hotmail.com brCategory: Monk/Sharona brRating: PG brDisclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, making no money off of this, and no copyright infringement is intended  
  
p***************************************** pHis newly-bought lamp cast a pale shadow in the darkness, illuminating the picture where her face smiled at him, frozen in time. Trudy had one of those bright smiles that reached her eyes and lit the whole room up.  
  
Monk rubbed his tired eyes once again, then focused on her face once more. The years since her death had somehow faded together into one big blur. It still hurt, he still missed her everyday; in some ways, he figured he always would.  
  
Sharona has a big smile too, he thought. Sharona.  
  
And...Monica. Somehow, she had wedged herself into his heart. Of course, he had been attracted to her, but for all the wrong reasons. Though he tried to deny it, he couldn't help realizing the close resemblance she had to Trudy. It made his heart ache, and made him happy at the same time. Then he realized maybe he was comparing the two too closely. He could never be happy with her; not because she was married- although that was the dominating factor- but because he thought of her as a second Trudy, not as just herself.  
  
Sharona, on the other hand, was a completely different story. From the moment she had walked into his life, he knew things would never be the same. She too had wedged herself into his heart.  
  
Sharona had wedged herself into the part of his heart he was sure would never have a place for anyone else. Though he had told his psychiatrist that he couldn't think about other people until Trudy's murder was solved, it was actually the opposite.  
  
Sometimes, being with Sharona, made him forget for just a moment the throbbing ache in his heart and he could remember Trudy- he could remember her and not come to the point of tears- he could remember her and smile. And that was all because of Sharona.  
  
Indeed, he couldn't imagine going one day without her.  
  
Adrian Monk reached out his thumb and softly stroked the picture of Trudy that sat on his desk. Looking around the room, he noticed the somewhat bare walls.  
  
Allowing himself one more smile at Trudy, he dropped his hand.  
  
It was time for bed; and this night, he thought, would not be haunted by regrets and nightmares, rather, he would sleep comforted at the thought of his "Lois Lane."  
  
Flicking off the lamp light, Monk thought to himself; it was time to get some new pictures.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sharona peeked open one of her eyes tentatively, preparing herself for the sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. Finally prying her eyes open, she rolled over and glanced at the clock. As she sat up, she sighed, wishing she could sleep longer.  
  
But time waits for no one, especially me. I've got a son and a Monk to take care of.  
  
She had to smile at that thought, though. As she might not always agree with Adrian and they sometimes butted heads, he wasn't, and never would be, a burden to her. She enjoyed having him around. She enjoyed being needed, above all.  
  
The house seemed unusually and eerily quiet. Benjy left a note for her on the kitchen counter saying he had gone to his friend's house. She called there, making sure he had arrived safely, and then sat down at her table, head on her chin, reveling in the silence.  
  
Yet, it was too quiet. Funny how that happened.  
  
She noticed it had begun to get gloomy, the few tendrils of sunlight still left were fast becoming hidden beneath the veil of stormy clouds.  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed Monk's number, knowing he wouldn't want to go outside in the rain. When duty called, he would put his hatred for it aside, but if she knew one thing about Adrian Monk, it was that he loathed the rain.  
  
Hurriedly dressing, she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. The light misty rain she had seen earlier turned into a downpour and she was soon soaked through. Though she never minded being out in the rain, she didn't like driving in it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A knock on the door brought Monk out of his daze. He woke up feeling refreshed and confused at the same time. Monica had left just two days ago, but her presence was still pressing on his soul. His thoughts whirled around him, confusing him, making him question his prior convictions.  
  
Standing up, he opened the door, knowing exactly who it was. He always knew who it was and he smiled before she even walked in. When Sharona was around, somehow things always seemed to fall into place.  
  
"Morning Sharona."  
  
She smiled at him and set her purse down, making sure it was dry before she did so. Monk finally noticed how wet she was.  
  
"Sharona, you're soaked."  
  
"Yeah, it's-it's pouring out there. I was doing like, 25 in a 45 zone. You know how I am."  
  
Monk nodded. Sharona was always very careful and cautious on the roads when it rained, completely contradictory to how she normally drove, he thought wryly.  
  
He grabbed a towel and handed it to her.  
  
"I could uh, make something. Something hot.", Monk said, noticing Sharona had begun to shiver.  
  
"That'd be great, Adrian. Thanks."  
  
A few minutes later, Monk emerged from the kitchen, two steaming cups of hot cocoa in his hands; setting them down on the table, along with two spoons, he took a seat across from Sharona. She lifted the warm mug, grasping it tightly between her hands and letting the heat flow through her cold body. The numbness slowly began to creep out, but her wet clothes still made her shiver.  
  
Monk spooned the hot liquid into his mouth. "Sharona, you're still freezing." He stood up suddenly and paced for a second, figuring out what to do. "I was going to wait until your birthday, but I think you might need it more right now."  
  
Sharona set her mug down and gazed at his retreating figure curiously. Her birthday wasn't for another month; the week after Thanksgiving.  
  
Monk returned with a wrapped gift box, indicating it was some type of clothing. Sharona reached her icy hands out and took it from him, carefully unwrapping it. She gasped slightly at the gift; it was a sweater, a festive sort of sweater, with autumn leaves decorating the neckline. It was beautiful and warm; she was touched that he had thought of her. Pulling the sweater out of the box, she ran her hands over the material fondly.  
  
"Adrian, this-this is wonderful. I can't believe you did this. Thank you. I'm touched, Adrian, really I am."  
  
With the sweater in her hand, she ran towards him and gave him a quick hug before he could react and pull away; then she hurried to his bathroom to put it on.  
  
Adrian sat down, somewhat stunned by her hug. When she returned, he grinned at her. The sweater looked good on her, too good, in fact.  
  
"I-I'm glad you like it, Sharona. Happy early Birthday."  
  
She sat down again, sipping her drink. "Thanks, Adrian."  
  
Her shivering had ceased and now the numbness began to seep out of her entire body, making her feel cozy and at home. The pouring rain was the only noise around them as they sat in silence. Monk looked out his window at the rain and back at Sharona.  
  
"I really hate the rain, Sharona. Do you think it will stop soon?"  
  
She shrugged. "I think it's going to be raining for quite a few days, Adrian. So we've got a cold front on top of the rain; nice."  
  
Monk drained the last of his cocoa and washed the dirty dishes. Drying off his hands, he looked at Sharona and spoke, "I-I want to take some pictures."  
  
She gave him a look that said, 'Yeah, so?'  
  
"Pictures of what, Adrian?"  
  
"You. I mean, you and-and Benjy when I see him again. I-I don't have many pictures of you two; well, none actually. A-and I'd like some."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Monk walked towards his room and dug out his camera, placing a new roll of film inside of it. He had kept it clean, of course, though he hadn't used it in over a year. Sharona just finished her cocoa and was washing her dirty dishes. Candid pictures were always nice, he thought. Carefully, he crept up and snapped a picture of her doing the dishes.  
  
"Hey! Adrian, I wasn't ready."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Give me some notice next time all right?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monk had nearly finished the entire roll, the majority of the pictures he took being candid shots. As soon as he took some of Benjy, he'd get the roll developed.  
  
He placed the camera back in its bag and sat across from Sharona in the living room. An awkward silence passed between them.  
  
"So...you didn't seem too uncomfortable going out with Monica.", Sharona said, approaching the topic with mild hesitancy.  
  
"What do you mean?", Monk asked, wondering what she was getting at.  
  
"I thought you were set against dating."  
  
"I thought I was too, then I met her. Now I'm not sure what I want, or rather, who I want. I can't have her. I don't know if I even want to date anymore. Sharona, I need to solve Trudy's murder. I need to have that peace of mind. I need to put her to rest."  
  
Sharona nodded her head, completely understanding his frame of mind. Part of her was still concerned about him. She wanted him to have someone special in his life to care about again.  
  
"But maybe if you had someone, it could help you. Maybe you're thinking about it too hard, Adrian. Maybe if you focus on other things, it will come to you. I'm here for you and I want to see her murder solved just as much as you. But sometimes, Adrian- sometimes, we wait too long for things and what we thought would always be there, won't. Sometimes, for all the pain you risk by opening up and allowing yourself to be loved again, it hurts worse to be alone."  
  
Monk didn't know what to say after that. Sharona had never said anything so serious. It scared him, because in some ways he thought she was right.  
  
Sharona stood up, grabbing her purse. "I have to go, Adrian. I have to pick Benjy up soon so I want to get dinner started. You can join us tonight if you'd like."  
  
The sun was starting to set and darkness was enveloping the city as night fell. The storm clouds still lingered, covering up the stars that twinkled in the sky.  
  
"Is it still raining?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I think I'll stay here. Tell Benjy I said hi."  
  
Sharona stared at him a moment longer and then nodded. With that, she was out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours had passed and Monk kept replaying his conversation with Sharona over in his head. His psychiatrist had told him almost the same thing not too long ago. Solving Trudy's murder was something he still had to do; he wouldn't give up. But perhaps he could try...dating.  
  
Further thought was interrupted by the shrill of his ringing phone. He picked it up and his stomach tightened at the sound of crying on the other end. Not just any crying- it was Benjy.  
  
"Benjy?"  
  
He could hear Benjy sniffle and choke back further sobs as he spoke in a trembling voice, "Monk, mom-mom never came to pick me up when she was supposed to. So-so Mrs.Wallace drop-dropped me off at home and-and the cops came to-to the house."  
  
Monk braced himself, knowing what was about to be said could very well alter his life as he knew it. "Benjy, why did the cops come to your house?"  
  
"Be-because...Monk, the-the roads-they were w-wet. Mom hates dr-driving in th-the rain, you know that?"  
  
"Yes Benjy, I know, I know she hates it. But she's very careful and she pays attention to the other drivers."  
  
"W-well, it w-wasn't enough this t-time. A c-car ran a red l-light and hit her. The cops are here. I-I'm so scared. T-they don't want t-to tell me anything."  
  
"Benjy, put one of them on the phone all right?"  
  
Monk refused to believe anything had happened until he heard it from a cop who had actually seen it.  
  
"Mr.Monk? I'm Officer Gaffney. I was at the scene of the accident. Miss Fleming was hit when another car ran a red light. The driver of that car suffered moderate injuries."  
  
Monk grasped the phone tightly as it shook in his hands. His whole body began to tremble and he felt sick to his stomach. "W-what about Sharona?" He was almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Miss Fleming is in very serious condition, Mr.Monk. You're listed as her next of kin, so I suggest you get to the hospital. Her son is here with us, you might want to get him as well."  
  
"Car."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I don't have a car. Sharona-"  
  
"Fine, we'll pick you up in a few. Stay put."  
  
Monk dropped the phone when he heard the click on the other line. He was in a complete daze, couldn't comprehend what had transpired.  
  
The rain was still coming down, harder than ever. He thought about her- if she was still conscious before help arrived. If she was cold and scared. With Trudy-it happened fast. With Sharona....No! She's not dead, he thought.  
  
He answered the knock on his door and vaguely acknowledged the cops. Benjy's tear-filled and puffy eyes looked up at him and Monk put his arm tightly around the boy as he leaned into him. They both got into the police car and sat in the back, hunched over and looking for all the world like lost souls.  
  
Benjy gazed over at Monk in the darkness and asked, "Monk? D-do you think the r-rain will ever stop?"  
  
Monk could no longer hold back his sobs, as the question filled him with such a sadness.  
  
"I....I-I don't know if it ever will." They both knew what the other meant.  
  
And there in the darkness, with the future looming in front of him, a veritable crossroads- the uncertainty of what might happen eating at his very soul and haunting him- Monk bowed his head and did something he hadn't done in years; he prayed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Everyone was right, of course. He had been spending too much time in the hospital; inside the suffocating walls where the fear of death loomed in front of everyone.  
  
However, there was a fine line between everyone being right and he actually agreeing with them. Monk couldn't help but think of Trudy these past few days. Her death had been quick and unexpected- it had come out of nowhere.  
  
If Sharona were to...well, he didn't know what he'd do. He was still fighting through the ramifications of Trudy's death. For Sharona to leave him now...it was unthinkable.  
  
The truth hit him then like a thousand knives; if Sharona didn't make it through this, then he was afraid that neither would he.  
  
He was barely surviving each second. He felt a constant need to rearrange her IV tube and various monitor lines. The curtains were never straight enough. He tried not to touch anything because he didn't have any moist- wipes to back him up.  
  
Benjy had come last night with the pictures; he had come and sat with his mother, talked with her. Monk felt a fondness in his heart whenever he thought of the boy. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Benjy right now.  
  
Monk carefully flipped through the pictures, touching each one with a heartbreaking gentleness. He gazed at her face forever frozen in time with love and affection, tentatively smoothing a finger over her candid expressions. A tear dropped onto the last picture he'd taken of her and he wiped it away carefully.  
  
People were getting worried about him; he didn't eat or sleep, they would say. Quite the contrary though, he did everything here. But he knew that soon he'd have to leave, somebody had to make money.  
  
Though that could be a worthless attempt in itself really.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise and with it, a new day would begin. Monk watched the world around him go on and wondered how it could- how it was possible that while his world was falling apart, life was still going on somehow.  
  
Today he was scheduled to see his psychiatrist. Monk gazed down at Sharona; he had a constant fear about him whenever he thought of her, but he knew that he had to take care of himself as well. Perhaps talking to someone else would help. With a great deal of reluctance, he decided to do just that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And you haven't been eating?"  
  
"No-no. I-I've been eating. They have a cafeteria in the hospital."  
  
"So you get up and go down to the cafeteria to get some food?"  
  
"Well...uh, no...the-the nurse brings me some food. So I-I'm able to stay with Sharona.", Monk replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Adrian, in the past four days, and not counting this outing- how many times have you left the hospital?"  
  
"Uh...I...I would have to say...never. Um, I-I didn't want to leave her there. Especially at night. She told me once that she'd always h-had a secret fear of the dark. She was afraid to be all alone in the dark. Benjy's home with her every night so that never bothered her. But when she had her accident...sh-she was all alone. She was alone in her car and it was cold and wet and...dark. And she was alone."  
  
"Adrian, that's not your fault. Sharona's accident is nobody's fault."  
  
"I know that, but I need to be with her. I-I can't think and I-I can't speak. I just sit with her so she won't be alone. I'm scared..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Part 5

Part 5  
  
He realized it then- sitting with her there in the dark- that his life was measured by her existence. It was a cruel thing about life...so often people realized how much they valued those around them when faced with the knowledge they might not be around anymore.  
  
Night had fallen once again over the bustling city.  
  
Monk found himself by her side once again for the seventh night. Time seemed to have no boundaries lately. A minute felt like an hour, an hour felt like a day, and a day felt like an eternity.  
  
Few words had been spoken, a direct contrast to Benjy's visits, which were always filled with lively one-sided conversations. Monk felt content to just sit there, to memorize her. He'd watched her peaceful face for so long, that he'd know it by heart for a thousand years.  
  
The cold front had hit the city, as Thanksgiving neared. And with that holiday, another special occasion drew close: Sharona's birthday. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if she were still in a coma for her birthday. But that was still a month away and he'd try to remain optimistic.  
  
The soft footfalls entering her room startled him somewhat and he gazed up at the intruder. The kind face of the nurse stared back at him.  
  
"How's she doing today, Adrian?"  
  
Monk knew the nurse was just trying to be polite, but as Sharona was really the only person who called him 'Adrian', he felt a twinge of sadness whenever that name passed through the lips of someone other than her.  
  
"Sh-she's fine today. I think she's going to wake up soon." Monk knew, of course, that he'd said that everyday for the past week, but he felt that in saying it, maybe soon it would be true. Lately, since the accident, he'd had a bad habit of stuttering every once in a while and stumbling on his words. He'd been like that for a while after Trudy's death- that is, until Sharona came into his life. And now, the presence that had kept him sane for the past four years was no longer there. At least, not in the way he needed her there.  
  
He watched the nurse gently go through her routine- checking vital signs, checking the IV lines and other various tubes. Before she turned to go, the nurse glanced once more at Monk and spoke.  
  
"You know, I heard we'll be getting some sunshine tomorrow."  
  
This caught his attention. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, this rain we've been having the past week- it's finally leaving tomorrow. We're gonna get some good old sunshine."  
  
"That- that's nice."  
  
The nurse nodded and paused briefly, then smiled kindly at him again. "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Adrian. You take care of yourself and get some sleep okay?"  
  
He merely nodded and distantly watched her retreating figure. Sleep. He had to laugh at that word. It had become something of an illusion to him lately- a myth in its own right. Needless to say, sleep had eluded him. And whenever he did actually drift into slumber, he was plagued with nightmares of Sharona all alone, calling out to him but he being powerless to help her.  
  
If sleep would come to him, it wouldn't be by his choice. The thought of sunshine tomorrow thrilled him, however. The rain had started the day of Sharona's accident, and so he'd associated it with her. Sometimes, things always seemed better and more hopeful in the sun. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
He'd learned not to get his hopes up, but he was anxious nonetheless. Tomorrow, he resolved, he would go buy a frame to put one of Sharona's pictures in. It would force him to leave her side, but only for a brief time.  
  
Monk leaned into her, right up to her face. Funny thing, he hadn't dared to touch her once, only a few times to arrange a stray hair that had fallen out of place. This time was different, however. He reached out a hand, trembling slightly as he did so, and softly stroked her cheek.  
  
Then he reached for her hand and clutched it in his.  
  
"Sh-Sharona, I-I'm going to the store tomorrow. I'll still- still be here, but I just have to do something first. But I'll be back. And Benjy will be here tomorrow too, Sharona. You-you have to wake up, please. Benjy misses you so much and he needs you. Mrs.Wallace has been taking care of him, but he-he needs you, he needs his mother. And...and I need you, Sharona. I-I can't do this without you. You-you're my life."  
  
He wondered briefly if she could hear him. He supposed it didn't matter. He said it not only for her, but for himself. Finally speaking the words out loud felt rejuvenating. He decided though, that when she did wake up, he'd tell her again when the time was right. But in a special way.  
  
He leaned down and pressed a light kiss onto her cheek and then stood up. "I'll be here tomorrow, Sharona."  
  
As if those words would assure she'd be there as well, he spoke them with conviction. He hated it, but the disorder got the better of him and he had to wash in his hands.  
  
Tomorrow, the sun would shine; and then...then, he'd see- for there's always a rainbow after the rain. 


	4. Part 6

Part 6  
  
His body ached; not in a physical sense, though his muscles were feeling the effects on constant confinement to a stiff, unpadded chair. Rather, his body ached in the emotional sense. He was beaten-down and weary.  
  
Monk honestly didn't know how much longer he could take it before he- well, broke down again. Frankly, the only thing keeping him sane was the thought of her. That's what had always kept him sane. Sharona was his constant, his touchstone- and he clung to her with a ferocity that scared him at times and thrilled him at others, for he knew he'd never be alone. He knew the day Sharona walked into his life that he'd never be alone again. At least, he knew that until a week ago.  
  
Until some bastard who couldn't properly read a stop-light threw his life into the hosital- teetering on the brink between life and death. Trudy had been his better half, but Sharona made him complete. That was a truth he'd realized during the past horrendous week. That was the truth he feared he'd realized too late.  
  
Finally gathering himself out of bed, Monk trudged about his apartment, going through the motions of his daily morning routine with a quiet monotony- an almost robot-like state. He had slept in and felt better. He'd be better for Sharona this way and that was the one comfort he allowed himself.  
  
The stack of photos he'd taken of Sharona lay in a neat pile on his coffee table. He sifted through them carefully, lovingly- keeping them in a strict order until he came upon his favorite one and smiled briefly at it. He would have it framed to replace some of the drabness of his walls. Then he would return to her side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monk frankly didn't know how he had survived the two bus rides to the frame store. Luckily, there had been few people and he'd tried desperately not to look at the filthiness of the seats. Sharona would've been proud of him, he thought. But he'd save that story for when she awoke.  
  
He'd returned to the hospital and now stared out the window of Sharona's room. The gray clouds still loomed overhead, but they appeared thinner somehow and more scattered. He longed for the sun- the warm air that engulfed you and the brightness that lit up everything.  
  
Benjy sat by his mom's bed and softly spoke to her, "Monk and I played Clue last night, Mom, and he didn't solve it right away. And guess what? I won! I actually beat Monk."  
  
Benjy's voice lowered slightly as he continued, "I-I wish you could've been there, Mom. But we didn't use the color blue cause that's you're color. I- I'm sorry I can't stay longer, Mom, but I have a baseball practice. I'll be back soon though. Please wake up."  
  
Benjy leaned over and kissed his mother's forehead. "I love you."  
  
Monk watched Benjy kiss his mother and then wearily stand up. The boy turned to Monk and looked up at him with the same lost eyes he'd had for a week. Monk loved the boy and wished he could say something that would comfort him, but he found it hard to even calm himself, let alone someone else.  
  
Monk pulled his sweater sleeve down over his hand and reached out to touch Benjy's cheek. Then he kneeled down to Beny's eye level and spoke.  
  
"She's going to come back to us, Benjy. I promise you. She will, just wait."  
  
Benjy looked down and then back over at his mother. "I know she will. Just not soon enough."  
  
Monk nodded and then carefully hugged the boy, sending him off once again to the care of Mrs.Wallace. The one was a genuine Saint, Monk thought.  
  
Monk started fidgeting and adjusting some of the curtains out of place.  
  
He seated himself once again beside Sharona. She had been taken off of life support and her steady breathing resounded throughout the otherwise quiet room. He pulled his sleeve over his hand once again and reached out to take hers, gripping it tightly. He'd stay as long as he could, and then leave to sleep. Then he'd come back and stay again. This would be his routine to the end of eternity, if need be. However long it took for her to simply open her eyes and look at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She felt that fogginess you always feel when you're trying to wake up. There was a voice in her ear that she couldn't make any sense of at first. Slowly, it became clearer.  
  
"Sharona, come on. Wake up, please."  
  
She felt a scratchiness on her hand, but a pressure as well. What was it? Something scratchy...and that voice...Adrian. The voice belonged to Adrian. And that was his hand holding hers, or rather, his hand covered by his scratchy maroon sweater.  
  
She tried to remember what had happened and why she was here, but it eluded her. Everything seemed to blur together. She'd been in an accident. And she remembered the rain...that cold, heavy rain poured down on her in the darkness and she remembered wishing for all the world that it would stop. All she wanted was the rain to stop, because then she'd be okay. But the darkness had swallowed her, until now.  
  
Her eyelids felt heavy and she fought to open them, slowly lifting them to be greeted by the purest and happiest face she had seen.  
  
Adrian's face loomed in front of hers, smiling so brightly his eyes lit up and there seemed to be a teary mist in them. He squeezed her hand and said, "Sharona, you came back."  
  
She spoke with a raspy, hoarse voice, but it was the most beautiful sound Monk had ever heard. "Where was I?"  
  
"Far from here. I thought you'd never come back and I never want you to go away again."  
  
Adrian spoke with a deep emotion and conviction that she'd never heard before. She looked at his eyes again and noticed something there that she hadn't before- love. That is, a love for her. Where it had come from, she didn't know, but it pleased her nonetheless. They'd have to talk about that later, she thought.  
  
Sharona spoke again, "I-is it raining?"  
  
Adrian knew why she was asking, for he had felt the same way. He reluctantly released her hand and went over to open the curtains.  
  
A bright ray of sunshine shone in, engulfing them in warmth and life. And out in the sky, at the crossroads between Heaven and earth, shone a rainbow- shimmering brightly in the afternoon sky. Adrian turned back to Sharona and carefully kissed her cheek. She look surprised at first, but then smiled.  
  
Monk spoke once again and his voice was filled with a vibrancy he'd thought would never return.  
  
"Welcome home, Sharona."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END  
  
Well, thanks a bunch to everyone for submitting reviews to this story. I appreciate each and every one of them so much. I realize this is kind of a cliff-hanger at the end, but it's intended to be. I'm planning on writing a sequel- that is, if you guys would like to read a sequel?  
  
Let me know. If you'd like to e-mail me, do so at this address: autumn_rain86@hotmail.com  
  
And if you like the Monk/Sharona relationship, go to my site: Bed of Roses- http://bedofroses.fateback.com 


End file.
